lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Underground
The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Underground(Known in Japan as Wind of Ages) is the 18th main installment of the Zelda series developed by Unversed Entertainment for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, placed in the official timeline 1000 years after Four Swords Adventure in the Child Era. In a new world, three artifacts of the past are un-earthed by blacksmith apprentice Link, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and a Gerudo thief Guored. Reception for the title was (TBA). Gameplay The Triforce Underground plays out similarly to previous 3D titles. Players control Link as he travels from town to dungeon, using a system known as L-Targeting in battle(in addition to Arrows, Bombs, and various other ranged weapons), and completing puzzles by using various items that can be attained, as well as completing optional side quests(such as mini-dungeons) that yield rewards. The magic bar from A Link Between Worlds returns, as does the classic heart system. Epona also returns, and can be utilized as Adult Link. Archery and horseback sword battles are also here. Two recurring features from the series return. Players can use the Wind of Ages at a certain point to switch between Young Link and Adult Link. Each character's worlds have differences due to time, as well as unique abilities. They can each only posses some items, as well as sharing a few, and have different side quests. Adult Link can also only use Epona. The player also can use the Ocarina of Time at a certain point and learn a variety of songs that have different purposes. Plot Prologue (Told through a series of Cave Paintings.) Vaati had been caught up in the cycle of Demise, and although the simultaneous defeat was quite the feat, It had dire consquences. 100 years later, a new form of Demise was born, a dark beast made of Vaati and Ganon known as Vaanon. The intelligent beast destroyed the Four Sword, and was able to defeat the new hero. Vaanon used it's amazing power to kill the Sages, leaving the people in an age of peril. The goddesses, fond of their land, intervened once more. They used the Wind of Ages to bury the land deep underground, as well as the very essence of darkness and hatred. With the artifacts buried underground life began anew. However, no matter how far away darkness was sent, it was bound to return... As was a new Hero and Princess. The Festival of Stars In a small forest village south of Hyrule Castle Town known as Vikoro, the annual Festival of Stars is beginning, and for the first time ever 11-year old Princess Zelda is attending. As a noble offering, Erto, the village's blacksmith entrusts his 9-year old nephew Link with bringing her a blade known as the Triblade, made out of an old crystal in the ground. Link made it to the village, using it to protect himself from Octoroks. He brings it to her, and she is very greatful, as the village's mayor Gingro begins to speak about the festival. The statue in the center of the village was created long ago anonymously, and every year it glows one night in addition to a mysterious song being played by a harp. The countdown until it glows begins, and Zelda invites Link to sit by her in the best seat due to his gift. He objects, but she insists. The Triblade begins to glow in synch with the statue, and the harp song becomes increasingly loud, causing a bright explosion of white light. The next morning, everyone wakes up, having been knocked unconcious by the bright light and piercing song. However, Princess Zelda is frozen like a statue, with a white light covering her. Gingro sends Link to Hyrule Castle Town to get help from Zelda's advisor, the woman known as Impa. Link heads out, and after going through Hyrule Field, reaches the town. He finds Impa, and alerts her of the situation. Impa theorizes that she is frozen awake, and that her lullaby could snap her out of it. However, Impa is going away, on a mission investigating danger in the land of the Gerudos. Impa gives Link an old royal artifact, the Ocarina of Time. She also teaches him the song known as Zelda's Lullaby. Impa disappears in a flash, and Link hurries back to the village. He plays the song, sending her into sleep. Later, she wakes up and thanks Link for his help. She tells him that she had a nightmare when she frozen, about a demonic being pleading for two crystals called "Triforces" as well as a dream when she fell asleep, where an old wise kind being known as the Great Deku Tree told her to tell a boy named Link to go to him where he rests, in Deku Forest, north of Hyrule Castle Town. Link is weary, but Erto and Gingro encourage him to go. Link sets off to Deku Forest. The Four Sage Crystals Link arrives at the Lost Woods, and eventually makes it through the maze. He arrives at Deku Forest where a number of Scrubs attack him. Link defeats them and they all hurry back to their village. Link follows, and learns that the Great Deku Tree is up ahead. Link goes on to meet the wise old tree. It explains that it's roots have taken hold very deep underground, and through the roots he has learned many things about the world before the new one. The Great Deku Tree sees that something horrible has happened. A Gerudo thief who goes by the name Ganondorf has taken the Princess hostage and holds two pieces of an ancient artifact of amazing power known as the Triforce, one he found and one Zelda was in possesion of. The Great Deku Tree informs Link that he must utilize the Master Sword to defeat Ganondorf and restore order. Link asks where it is, but the tree tells him that it can only be pulled out of it's pedestal after Link has attained the four Sage Crystals. He speaks of the Deku Forest's Flora Emerald, the Zora's Domain's Aquatic Sapphire, the Death Mountain's Flaming Ruby, and lastly the Skyward Land's Aero Diamond. Link collects the Flora Emerald and heads off to the other lands. He unfreezes Zora's Domain, frees the Gorons from a dangerous eruption, and puts to rest the spirits of the Skyward Land. With all four crystals, he unlocks the Master Sword and heads for Ganondorf. Link is able to defeat the Gerudo Thief, but Link realizes that he's been lured into a trap. Ganondorf takes the Triforce of Courage and prepares to wipe out Link completely. However, a heavenly song begins to play as the three Goddesses teach Link the Song of Ages. He plays it, sending him into a deep sleep. Reuniting the Triforce TBA Characters Areas and Dungeons Map Dungeons Mini-Dungeons TBA Items Swords The main weapon of Link. *'Triblade': A sword crafted by Uncle Erto, made out of the Triforce of Courage. This default sword is utilized by both Links and does 1 unit of damage. *'Giant's Knife': This sword is unlocked by placing Link's Amiibo. It is incredibly slow and when used will immobilize Link. However, it does 4 units of damage. *'Polished Rapier': A weapon worthy of a princess. Place Zelda's Amiibo to unlock it. It is twice as fast as the Triblade and does 1 unit of damage. Shields These defensive items can be used to reflect some attacks as well as block some attacks. *'Vikoro Shield': Default shield, breaks after 5 hits to it. Only Young Link can use this. *'Deku Shield': Attained by talking to the Great Deku Tree. Breaks after 10 hits. Only Young Link can use this. Tools Puzzle solving items, that can also double as weapons. *'Slingshot': Attained as a parting gift from Erto, this weapon flings rocks at foes and targets. Young Link can use the Slingshot. *'Bombs': Both Links can use these explosives. They can blow up rocks, ice cubes, and even foes. However, they are pretty slow. These are attained in Emerald Cavern. *'Clawshot': Both Links can use this tool. Blast it at targets to retrieve far away items, hit switches, and grapple for quicker travel. This is attained in Chaos Crater. Ocarina of Time An old Hyrulian heirloom, this Ocarina is a useful tool attained from Impa early on in-game. Both Links can use the ocarina. *'Zelda's Lullaby': Played to put Zelda to rest, learned from Impa right after the Ocarina is acquired. Play it when near enemies in Hyrule Field to send them into a deep sleep. *'Saria's Song': Learned from a Skull Kid in the Lost Woods by Young Link. Play it to open the Emerald Cavern dungeon or calm down hostile Skull Kids. *'Song of Ages': This song summons a small piece of the Wind of Ages, taught to Link after battling Ganondorf by the goddesses. Play it to switch to Young/Adult Link. Bosses Minibosses TBA Amiibo Compatibility *'Link'(Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U): Unlocks the Giant's Knife. *'Toon Link'(Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U): When placed, makes the player look like Toon Link. *'Zelda'(Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U): Unlocks the Polished Rapier. Trivia *Wind of Ages was changed to The Triforce Undeground internationally to not cause confusion between the Zelda title Oracle of Ages. Reception TBA Category:Games